This Time, She's in Charge
by spazzgirl
Summary: She’s no longer the follower but the leader, and he was willing to be the submissive one. PWP SakuNaru


**This Time, She's in Charge**

**Hello all, I decided to write this because I was working on another fic; I started a lot of one-shots but really didn't completely finish them. Anyways my Spring Break is coming up in about the beginning of April, so I'll probably be writing more stories then. The thing is that I'm not going anywhere; I'm just staying home, so yeah, kind of.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine**

**Summary: **She's no longer the follower but the leader, and he was willing to be the submissive one.

**This one is sort of like my ****The Fox's Master ****story, I decided to write another one-shot wit Sakura being the dominant one, I mean who doesn't like to be turned on (especially the guys) when you have the female being in charge. I think both Sakura and Naruto wear the pants in the relationship, though I think Sakura mostly does because she's the one who keeps Naruto up and running, sorry about that I sometimes do a little speech that makes no sense at all xD.**

**Keys:**

_Italics: thoughts_

Regular font: speaking aloud and present day

**Well enjoy**

* * *

She was always the follower and the one time that she thought she'd be the leader was when it came to sex. Oh wrong she was, when it came to that, Naruto was the one in charge, his possessive and animal side, thanks to the Kyuubi, always made him the dominant one. He would always maker her beg, in the cruelest of ways, he wasn't that innocent when it came to her, the bed, and sex, Naruto made sure that she submitted herself to him. It made her angry, well sexually frustrated seem to be perfect, she wanted control, one way or another. She walked in the kitchen and sat down, Naruto would be home any minute, she grabbed a strawberry and looked at it, oh how she was going to get revenge, _sweet _revenge, and this time she'd make sure that Naruto became the submissive one.

"Sakura, I'm home," she smirked.

"_Perfect," _she thought, she waited a while till he came into the kitchen.

Her eyes still locked onto the strawberry that she held in her fingers, she felt his presence, as soon as he walked in, Sakura slowly licked the strawberry. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw him, dead in his tracks, his cerulean eyes, which were becoming darker, locked onto her. She mentally smirked, _slowly_ putting the strawberry in her mouth, she started to suck on it, and Sakura heard Naruto moan at the sight. She could feel the change of Naruto's emotion, _lust _was written all over him, and Sakura grabbed the can of whip cream and put some on the strawberry. Naruto watched her licking the whip cream, it started to spread on the delicious treat, damn he was getting so turned on, any moment, Sakura knew he was going to jump and take her, but she wasn't done, not yet.

He balled his fist, _"Damn it, if she keeps this any longer, forget it I'm going to jump her now."_

"_He's going to jump me in, 3, 2, 1," _Sakura quickly activated a jutsu that caused Naruto to sit on the chair.

The sexually frustrated blond tried his best to get out, but it was no use at all, Sakura smirked as she continued to her torture, the blond mentally cursed. She nibbled on the fruit and licked the juices, his eyes saw the juices on her lips and the corner of his mouth, and she slowly licked them off.

Naruto felt his member harden, _"Fuck, I need release, damn it, I need to get out of this thing," _he struggled against the bonds.

Sakura mentally giggled, _"Looks like someone is having a hard time," _after eating the strawberry, Naruto watched her licking her fingers clean.

He groaned at the sight, _"I swear, at the moment she releases me, I'm going to fuck her until she can't move for the whole entire week," _he saw her picking up another strawberry, _"Damn it women, release me NOW."_

After she finished eating the strawberry, she got up and slowly, walked towards him as she swayed her hips. Sakura sat on the table in front of him, swinging her legs.

"Sakura," he growled, "Let me go."

"Hm," she put her finger on her bottom lip in a thinking position, then getting up she walked towards him and sat on his lap, with her hands smothering his chest. "You want me to get rid of the chakra bonds right?"

"Yes," he hissed, she gently traced his forearms as she hummed lightly.

"Let me think."

"Sakura," he growled again

She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips towards his ear, whispering, "No."

The blond bucked his hips up, but Sakura didn't care, she started to grind against his pulsating clothed member. He moaned as she pressed herself against his chest, again she hummed lightly against his ear and nibbled at the piece of flesh, Naruto was getting extremely hard.

"Fuck, Sakura, please let me go," she smirked, now he was getting along.

"That answer is still no," she whispered huskily in his ear.

He groaned again, "Damn it Sakura, I swear when you let me go, I'm going to fuck you so hard, that you won't be able to move."

She faced him and giggled, "That is, if I decide to let you go."

"Aw, come on Sakura, this isn't fair," he complained like a little 5-year-old that wanted candy.

Sakura rolled her eyes, _"Oh think that this isn't fair, what's not fair is not having your way when it comes to sex." _

Naruto watched her sit back on the table, she had a devious look on her face, he watched her hands travel to the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it over her head and dropping the clothing on the floor.

"_Oh sweet kami, she's torturing me," _he continued to watch her slow and tortuous teasing and stripping.

Her left hand moved to the clasp of the bra, and professionally unsnapped it, her breathing hitched as the cold air brushed against her now harden nipples. Her left hand began to circle around the areola, she gasped as she pressed her thumb against it, and Naruto felt like he was going to die. Sakura did the same thing with her other breast, next she took of her pink short she was wearing, he gasped as she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"_Is she trying to kill me or something," _he watched her lick her finger; the wet finger began to circle around her clitoris, "Fuck, Sakura, let me go now."

She noticed how hard Naruto had gotten, _"Let's see if I could get him hard enough to have his member rip through his boxers, or better yet his pants." _She gasped as her finger entered her hot core, adding another finger, she bucked against it, "Oh Naruto, you're so big, that it's stretching me."

"_Damn it, she's doing a foreplay," _he groaned as Sakura's thumb pressed against her clitoris, "Sakura, please let me go."

"Continue to beg," she smiled as Naruto finally started to play.

"Beg, I beg for no one," he growled, she grabbed the can of whip cream and put some on her breast and her abdomen, _"Fuck, damn it Sakura." _

She watched as his hips bucked, both of her hands smothered the whip cream, this time, Naruto was getting tortured by a whip cream covered Sakura. Thinking he had enough, she walked towards the desperate blond, Naruto watched her get on her knees, and she spread her knees, giving him a perfect view of her dripping entrance.

He shivered as Sakura touched the bulge in his pants, "Looks like somebody got hard."

"Let me go, please Sakura," he sounded so helpless, so desperate, Sakura was enjoying this indeed. Slowly, she began to unzip his pants, "Damn it Sakura move faster," this only made her move even slower.

"Sorry Naruto, but if you want something, you'll have to beg for it."

"I am not a beggar," he was beginning to really get sexually frustrated.

"Suit yourself," Naruto hated her slow tortures, not only did she take his pants off slowly but his boxers as well.

"_Kami, this women is going to be the death of me," _the tip of her tongue touched his swelling member, the blond let out a groan, "Please Sakura, let me go."

"Sorry Naruto, no can do, besides you never let me lead when we're having sex."

"_Kami knows that I can't keep myself control, ugh I hate being the submissive one," _his hips bucked but Sakura held them down, Naruto could've sworn that he felt like he could release any minute.

"Beg for it Naruto," he wouldn't dare give in, but his sex drive was going off the charts.

"Never," he protested, sweat was beginning to come down. "Ugh Sakura," she took the tip of his member inside of her mouth, but her tongue was still slowly licking it. He tilted his head as soon as Sakura's tongue licked the slit, his body shivered as she began to suck on the tip, "Sakura."

"Beg for it," she reminded him, Naruto couldn't take this torture anymore.

"Please Sakura," he sounded more desperate then before. She took in his whole member, Naruto bucked his hips up, but Sakura held him down, he could feel the release that was coming, but Sakura knew that too. She stopped sucking his member, leaving the blond unhappy, "Sakura, that wasn't nice."

"Oh quit complaining and your never nice to me when I complain, so I'm just getting even," she winked at him.

"I swear, when I get out of this, I'm going-."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already, but right now I think I'll have my way with you," she got up and straddled Naruto, "And I'm sure your just waiting for me to put you inside of me," she whispered hotly in his ear.

Her hand rested on his hip while the other held his member, like her torture before, she went slowly, when the tip was getting closer, he thrusted his hip up, but Sakura held him still.

"If you keep acting this way, then I won't take care of your little fried and you won't have sex with me for a week," damn it, she was taking the lead position this time, Naruto had no choice but to be submissive, especially since he couldn't go on with an extremely harden member.

Naruto calmed down and allowed Sakura to have her way with him; she smirked victoriously and plunged onto Naruto. The blond let out a loud moan, right from the beginning of his torture, his member was already screaming for release, Sakura grinded her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rode on his member, the blond bucked helplessly, but Sakura did not comply, she nibbled on his ear, Naruto was extremely turned on. Having Sakura have her way with him, he really never seen her like this, so bold and demanding, and damn did it turn him on. She hummed lightly in his ear as she continued to ride on him, Sakura held herself by using Naruto's shoulder; she sat up so Naruto could be buried in between her breast. The blond began to suck on her nipples; she bumped against him hard, causing the blond to bite down on her nipple. Sakura pulled him away and began to suck on his nipples.

"Fuck Sakura, I'm going to come," he groaned in the crook of her neck.

"No, you aren't going to come yet," she hissed in his ear.

"But-"

She bumped against him hard again, "If you comply against me, then I'll stop what I'm doing." The blond just kept his mouth shut.

His body shivered of how good of a job she was doing to him, it turned out that being the submissive one could actually turn out great, seeing how much pleasure you're getting. Naruto let out a loud moan as Sakura clenched tightly around his member, it ached for release from the torture that Sakura had given him before, but she wouldn't let him come yet. She learned a medical jutsu while looking for an antidote remedy for unknown poison that was discovered, Naruto hated the medical jutsu she learned, and it prevented him from release, he felt like his member was going to rip out of his skin. He dared not to say anything since Sakura would stop what she was doing and not care for his little problem, the rosette felt her release coming; she cried out Naruto's name as she came all over his member, the blond had his eyes closed tightly.

"Let it out Naruto-kun," he let out a howl that was a mix of howl and pain.

His heart exhilarated as his release that was held in for so long, came pouring inside of Sakura, she moaned as his total warmth filled her up. Naruto's eyes closed as he became unconscious from his release, after a while he opened his eyes and saw Sakura smiling towards him.

"So how was that," she purred into his ears.

Naruto growled at that, "Soon Sakura you're going to regret about doing that to me."

"Oh really," he noticed that he was chained to the bed, "Now it's my turn to take over you in the bed."

**END**

* * *

**I hope you guys like this, anyways I've got a new story going on, so check it out if you want. Though I think ****The Fox's Master ****was probably my best Sakura dominating Naruto one-shot, but you be the judge. **


End file.
